Zoids, the Eightfold Path
by Zorandor
Summary: A fic I'm writing with only Zoids I own models of and new characters. Reveiws would be nice. Pwease! Anonymous good too... New chap up. please review please... I need fans... Rating up too
1. Natasha

DISCLAIMER I do not own Zoids

**Author's Notes:**

I'm typing in notepad of all things. It's so basic it doesn't even have rulers. I have no idea where the edge of the page is. As of Monday, 29 November 2004, 4:01:55 PM I have switched to word pad. Not much improvement but it does have rulers.

This is going to be a little weird; I shall write a zoids fanfic using only zoids that I own models of.

Characters -- Well... um... I sort of only have one right now.

Natasha -- Blue/black hair... You know so dark it has bluish highlights

Skin pale, almost white

Strange eyes that shift colors depending on what she looks at

and her mood... My own eyes are like that ranging

from dark blue/gray/green to almost yellow.

Dark clothing, leather jacket, you know biker babe look...

never mind.

Personality -- Volatile... Capable of changing moods with

extreme speed. Loyal.

This time 4:17:21 PM laundry interrupts work. GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

Note this fic may or may not contain uses of the l33t v0c48ull4ry... Uh 0h...

Interruption over

Zoid -- Liger 0 X

Uh 0h lack of character names impedes progress... Skip it...

Thunder crashed once more in the sky and the red and gold Liger roared back at it defiantly, startling an eighteen-year girl who had fallen asleep in the cockpit.

Natasha -- the previously mentioned sleeping beauty -- snarled at her Liger 0 X, and proceeded to tell it why not to wake her up -- and in very un-ladylike terms, too. Thunder crashed again, louder than before, and then lightning struck the walls of the canyon her Liger was walking through. Tasha cursed again and jammed the controls to their highest speed setting, barely avoiding the minor avalanche caused by a million volts of static electricity pulverizing a lot of solid rock.

"Liger we have got to get out of this storm," the girl yelled, the Liger seemed to nod its head in agreement. "There's an abandoned base near here," Tasha muttered almost to herself, "the entrance to the underground hanger should be somewhere in this canyon." The Liger still heard her and a panel lit up in front of her with the word 'scanning' blinking across the top of it. After several seconds the screen displayed a three dimensional image of the canyon and a large suspiciously door shaped metal object was shown recessed into the north wall of the canyon. "There it is, good Liger," Tasha almost purred, "Now let's get in out of this weather... Strike Laser Claw!!"

End chapter one.

No I won't tell what's on the other side of the door. I'm the author I decide when to advance the plot. Hehehe

Zorandor


	2. Crystal

DISCLAIMER I do not own zoids

I'm back, hehehe... grins evilly

Time for a new character... That's right you're gonna wait awhile to see Natasha again.

Maybe not... yup you are

Crystal -- Green hair -- dye varies from grass to deep forest in color.

Skin pale slightly green from an organic paint applied as a

prank years before.

Eyes emerald green, occasionally darker when angry.

Earth tone clothing green and some brown. Thick nylon

jacket.

Personality shy but intensely loyal. Slow to anger,

occasionally calculating, but never coldly.

Will panic later.

Zoid Fire Phoenix

Crystal was leaning back relaxing in the cockpit of the Fire Phoenix and letting the autopilot do the work of crossing Zi's main continent, when almost every warning light in cockpit lit up. She grabbed the controls and killed the autopilot with a thumb button on the left grip. After stabilizing the Phoenix's flight path, Crystal assessed the damage. The elevator controls and rudders weren't responding - meaning she had almost no control of her zoid at all.

She then switched on as many of the back up flight control systems as she could. Using the Zoid's head she was able to regain some control by sacrificing speed. Then she panicked.

"What hit us!!" she screamed hysterically. The Zoid's external cameras began to replay on the monitors usually used for combat data.

She watched for several seconds and saw the static discharge, from the storm clouds she obviously wasn't flying high enough above, hit the Phoenix's tail feathers. After freezing the recording and examining the damage to the Zoid Crystal finally muttered "Well lets find a place to wait out this storm and call for help." The Zoid screeched in slightly pained agreement and brought up a hologram of a nearby abandoned military installation. "This should be fun," Crystal commented with sarcasm. Then she began the tedious process of activating the roof doors on the base hanger from remote, while muttering a prayer that the base still had power. The doors began to open, responding to and old Helic Republic override command. Then her Zoid's whole cockpit lit up as the base's perimeter turrets detected her. "Now what," she muttered, then she let out a panicked squeak as the guns began to fire and her Zoid closed it's wings to drop beneath the barrage. She remained in the dive until she reached an altitude that the guns couldn't fire into - the space directly above the bay doors.

The Phoenix's wings suddenly opened again just in time to slow it's landing from a crash to something slightly more controlled. Crystal hit the override for the doors again and passed out...

Once more no I won't tell what's going on until I want to.

Zorandor


	3. Tia

DISCLAIMER I do not own zoids

Once more into the breach dear friends... Oops wrong movie.

Laughs at self I don't own that either. Nope.

That's right, another new character. No... Wait... Two new characters!! Names, names, gotta think of names.

Yes I am making it up as I go along.

I thought of a title Zoids the 8 Fold Path Pretty cool huh almost halfway through character introduction and I've got me a Title. Giggles insanely and says Zomzieses repeatedly

Two days later... Okay only one new character. Also not my model my GirlFriend's: a Konig Wolf

Tequila Tia -- Burgundy Red hair, very dark. Yes, it's a dye.

Relatively normal skin tone; Perfect complexion

Beautiful emerald green eyes, but only when she lets

her positive emotions out.

Normal 19 year-old girl sort of clothing. Coloring

often reflects her moods. Always

coordinated.

Personality, Um I know her pretty well sometimes

volatile, but often caring and sweet. Will

kick if offended. Don't call her Tequila if

unsure of mood... MUHAHAHA Yes she is

my girlfriend.

Zoid Konig Wolf -- no extras just standard konig wolf

still awesome zoid. I put it together.

Note she asked to be in here...

(From t-chan: technically, no I did not. I asked if he was going to base a character on me.)

A Fire Phoenix Zoid suddenly crashes into an old abandoned hanger, startling a beautiful young lady who was scavenging parts in the old base. A Konig Wolf nearby sniffed disparagingly at the singed bird Zoid, it was the only active zoid in the hanger. The girl however, hit her head on an access hatch in one the piles of old equipment and cursed quietly. Then she looked at the Zoid that had fallen into 'her' hanger. She noticed the lightning damage immediately then she climbed up to the Phoenix's cockpit hatch. After overriding the external locks on the hatch she opened it and found a young girl, no more than 13 years old, unconscious at the controls.

"Come, Wolf," she shouted to her Zoid. The Wolf Zoid obediently came closer, finally putting its nose right next to the cockpit of the crash-landed Phoenix. "Good now hold still and try not to move while I get her out of here," the girl said in a quieter tone of voice. The Konig Wolf obediently stood still while its pilot with a little effort hauled a slightly greenish girl from the Phoenix's cockpit onto the wolf Zoid's nose. "Now let us down slowly," The pilot told her zoid. Again the wolf Zoid showed remarkable obedience to its pilot's verbal commands, letting her and her patient reach the hanger floor safely.

Several minutes later the young girl woke up with a kind of squeaking sound as if she was terrified. Then she looked up to see her Zoid, the Phoenix, still safe above her. The Konig Wolf's pilot looked up from what looked like a salvaged set of X armor for a Liger 0 type Zoid and said, "So, You're awake. Rough landing??"

"Yeah" answered the younger girl sheepishly. Then she asked, "How'd you get me down??"

"My wolf helped; he's very obedient. My name's Tia, what's yours??"

"Crystal," was the girl's reply. "My Phoenix got hit by lightning; I guess I wasn't high enough after all."

"No I think it was a CPC," Tia said thoughtfully.

"A Charged Particle Cannon!!" shrieked Crystal in a bit of a panic. "Who can hit a Zoid traveling at Mach 3 with a CPC??" she asked curiously after calming down a bit.

"I don't know," Tia answered softly...

Well what do you think?? PLOT yeah two chars meet first time dialog hard

Zorandor


	4. Rusty and the Minicon

DISCLAIMER I do not own zoids

New characters, now let's see where are those notes?? Searches workspace franticly

Rusty -- real name Angela... She hates it, call her Rusty if you don't

want her Powerlinxed Blue Blade Liger to

hunt you down.

Hair Blonde. Don't go there if you don't want to be hunted.

Eyes Blue-green, kinda shimmery. Again, don't go there.

Skin: Healthy tan. Same warning

Clothing pink halter-top with leather jacket only in cold

areas. Jeans or bikini bottom dependant on

climate.

Personality... Um don't go there if you don't want to be

hunted.

Inferno -- am I nuts!?!? Please don't answer that... Yes a Transformers

Armada Minicon.

Black and white version with blue hinges and missile.

Partnered to Thrust but, I hate him: he's a cone head. Rusty

destroyed him when he warped in; Inferno has

helped her ever since.

Zoid -- Blue Blade Liger

Note: Zoids are bigger than Transformers Thrust didn't stand a chance...

Rusty looked over her shoulder at Inferno who was currently riding in her Blade Liger's second seat and asked, "Well, what do you Transformers do when it storms like this??"

Inferno beeped a couple of times and his answer was displayed across the top of the holographic HUD, or heads up display. It read, 'We're metal, we find cover and hide.'

"Well that's probably a good idea here's a base, looks abandoned," was Rusty's response to that message. She pushed the Liger's throttles to maximum -- a maximum of almost 310 kph. She came into visual range of the base shortly. She noticed a canyon running parallel to the main access road and decided to jump into it, thinking that maybe the lightning wouldn't strike into it. She regretted it. Immediately after jumping in, she was forced to jump over a rockslide on the south side of it where lightning struck. "Well that was close," she said to Inferno. Then she saw the door...

There was a vertical slash all the way down the door in the north wall of the canyon. Inferno beeped franticly as the door suddenly bent outward under tremendous force. Rusty glanced at his comment but it was scrolling too fast to read. The doors took another hit and one was ripped from it mountings revealing a dozen Sleeper Zoids and a cornered Liger 0.

A com window opened in the middle of Rusty's display and a black haired girl screamed, "Well don't just stand there, do something!!" She looked angry, more than anything else. The window closed.

Rusty hit the cockpit hatch release and yelled, "Inferno Powerlinx!!" Inferno quickly climbed out the cockpit shutting it behind him and transformed into his cannon/vehicle mode about the size of a jeep - somewhat bigger than his bot mode - and attached himself just in front of the Blade Liger's rear airfoil. Then Rusty dove into the action blades extended, impact cannons and Minicon firing. She made short work of the surprised Sleeper Zoids.

"Thanks," the girl from the Liger 0 said. "I was trying to find a place to get out of this storm but, when I came in here the doors shut and the Sleepers attacked."

"You're welcome. Oh, and my name's Rusty," said Rusty. Then she asked, "What's yours??"

"Natasha, but just call me Tasha ok??"

"Ok but why's your Liger red??" Rusty asked, changing the subject a little.

"It's the X variant of the Zero, but mine isn't evil and all I have right now is the Zero Armor," Tasha answered defensively.

"Oh." said Rusty.

Oh goodie more PL07... Plot... sorry

Oh and I don't own Transformers or any related characters and or terms.

Zorandor


	5. Zeke

DISCLAIMER I do not own Zoids or Transformers

One more character, stay with me here.

Me the author, I'll be in this one, too.

Zeke -- he's not the organoid. He is a character I made for another

story I should be working on. (Note from t-chan: yeah, I'm still waiting for chapter 1.2 information...) Not my real name, I

considered it but no.

Hair Brown very blah nothing good about it currently falling

into my eyes brushes hair out of face not even long

enough to tie back or anything.

Eyes like I described Tasha's: Shifting colors and shades to

suit my moods.

Skin I don't take too good care of it Acne and about 2/3 day

worth of whiskers - Prickly. Shudders

Clothing Hoodie with Chinese dragon on chest cool looking

geek attire.

Personality Standard gamer plus a bit of geek. Glasses, huge,

ugly.

Zoid white Liger 0 with Jager armor set as well as Zero armor.

Zeke leaned back in his seat as the 0 Jager's acceleration boosters kicked in just sort of enjoying the sensation of traveling at 345 kph, when the weather abruptly worsened. Zeke had been lost in thought and accidentally drove his Liger deep into a thunderstorm. The lightning was so bad his magnetic compass kept spinning to face each new blast instead of pointing north like it was supposed to.

"Liger I think we're in trouble," Zeke said calmly to his Zoid. "We'll have to find some shelter soon, before this storm barbecues both of us." The Liger growled deep in its chest agreeing that the storm was more than a match for the big cat Zoid.

After several narrow scrapes with lightning the two warriors discovered a base with functioning lightning rods. They found it when Zeke noticed that the lightning seemed to strike more often on the north side of a narrow canyon that the Jager then jumped with ease. Zeke tried the Liger's broadcast com system and while he didn't expect much response due to the storm he hoped that some one was still in the base. "Hey, anybody home," Zeke shouted into the interference, not expecting much answer.

Four girls on separate channels answered him. One got right to the point, "Are you nuts?!?! Get in out of the storm, you idiot," She said. The others said more or less the same thing.

Zeke chose to answer the redhead, she looked like the oldest. "I'm trying, I can't find a door," Zeke said, his Zoid running at close to maximum velocity back and forth across the base.

"I guess we oughta let you in then," the youngest of them answered, "just a minute while I uncloak the door and open it for you."

"Wait," said the oldest of them apparently to the young girl. "We haven't been here long enough to turn off the defense guns you'll have to hurry inside," she shouted to Zeke

"I've got Jager armor on, I can hurry," Zeke answered her calmly. He yelped as lightning struck a nearby conductor rod showering him with sparks, "I just hope there's room to stop once I'm inside."

"I'll open the second hanger, that's the one we're in," the young girl responded, "There should be room."

The doors groaned open and the Jager Sprinted for the opening, getting there just as the guns fired a single round and fell silent again to avoid hitting the hangers. Zeke spun the Jager 180 degrees and dug it claws into the bay floor to slow down. Its tail stopped two feet away from a damaged Fire Phoenix Zoid's tail feathers.

A close shave for me.

Let's see that's five Zoids, one Transformer and five characters.

Good point to start the boring team set up chapter.

I'm gonna regret that Transformer later...

Zorandor

(A note from t-chan: great, now I've beta'd all of the chapters. Joyous. Yes hear my sarcasm. Now z-no-baka get to work on the stuff for wings of writing presents. Like now.)


	6. Meetings

DISCLAIMER I do not own Zoids or Transformers

More story.

Zeke opened his Zoid's canopy after making sure the Liger was stopped. He stood up and looked over the edge. He saw two girls clapping. "Hey I'm Zeke, thanks for letting me in," Zeke said after he had reached the ground. Then he asked, "Is this your base??"

"No, it's not our base," the redhead answered. "My name is Tia, and this is Crystal," somehow when Tia spoke the Y in Crystal's name was obvious.

"Well now I know you two, who were the others??" Zeke asked.

"We're not really sure, we didn't know they were here until we all tried to call you insane," was Tia's answer.

"So, Crystal, why aren't you saying anything," Zeke asked with a small grin.

The young girl blushed and stammered. "W-well lets see what happens to you when some one shoots your Zoid with a CPC, and then some stranger comes up to you and introduces himself," her voice grew stronger as she spoke.

"And here I thought you were just shy," Zeke joked back at her.

"Hey you, Zeke, don't you think we should find out where the others are and maybe what they're doing here," Tia said. She sounded annoyed for some reason.

"You know that's a good idea I'm glad I thought of it," Zeke said in a rather flippant tone of voice.

Tia's face turned red and she yelled, "Why, you arrogant man!! GRRRRRR!!"

Zeke turned to Crystal and asked, "Did you hear something??"

Crystal couldn't help it; she dissolved into giggles.

Tia didn't take it very well at all. "Wolf, destroy him," she screamed. Then she noticed that her Konig Wolf was laughing, too. "Why me," she groaned, "why me??"

The Liger growled. "One moment," said Zeke, still slightly sarcastic, "we seem to have a call."

"Uh guys, could some one please turn off the attack drones??" the black haired girl asked.

"What attack drones," Zeke and the girls asked in unison.

"The two of us are fighting of a wave of Sabretiger Sleeper Zoids," was the black haired girl's response.

"We'll see if we can find the central controls, I just hope Crystal here can turn them off," Zeke answered her; "I'll call you back in a couple of minutes.

Well that was fun a couple more characters and Tia has been reduced to "Why me??"

Zorandor

(Note from t-chan: I don't think I like the way this is going.)


	7. The Base

DISCLAIMER I do not own Zoids or Transformers

I'll probably get in trouble for that last chapter. My poor Girlfriend reduced to "why me". Yeah, I'll get in trouble for that...

On with my story.

Zeke and the girls left the hanger to find the base's control center. They found it quickly because, the base was still well lighted and there were you are here type maps at all the corners.

"Well we're here. Now, which one do we turn off??" asked Zeke.

Crystal was already working at one of the stations, "**I**, turn off this one; **you **two, don't touch anything!!" she said, a bit annoyed at something.

"What did I say??" Zeke asked, in a puzzled tone of voice.

"It's not anything you said, Zeke. It's all the internal security bots you set off," Tia answered.

_Flashback_

"Zeke don't touch that!!" Crystal screamed as Zeke put his hand on a control panel. Suddenly the wall beside him opened, letting out a swarm of small bots. "Run!!" Crystal shouted.

The three of them ran toward the control center of the base, but more and more security bots kept popping out of concealed doors in the walls. "It's this way," Crystal shouted, when she turned into a slightly larger passage. Security bots continued to pour from the walls, as the three of them stumbled into the command center and locked the door.

_End flashback_

Several moments later Crystal said, "There that should do it, I put all the Sleepers in recharge mode, and I disarmed the security system."

"Can you access the base's communication system to tell them how to get here, and of course, that we turned off the sleepers??" Tia asked politely.

"I should be able to," Crystal answered. After examining a console for several moments she touched several keys in rapid succession. This caused a light to start blinking on the panel. "I guess they've been calling us," Crystal said as she acknowledged the incoming call.

"Hey those Sleepers went back to sleep," a blonde pilot said.

"Hey, where are you guys at??" asked the black haired pilot.

"We're all in the control center," Tia said before any one else could answer.

"Okay, how do we get there??" asked the black haired pilot. Then she said, "I guess we haven't really had time to introduce ourselves, my name is Tasha. What are your names??"

"The idiot is Zeke. I'm Tia, and you all should thank Crystal; she turned off the Sleepers.

"Cool," said the blonde. "I'm Rusty, don't ask my real name's even less appropriate," said the blonde girl.

"You guys may as well come inside, I finished turning off the internal defenses," Crystal suggested, starting to slip back into her shy mode.

Yes!!! I finished introducing my characters to each other.

(A note from t-chan: betaing done. Now if he'd only get to work on our fantasy novel...)


	8. The group

DISCLAIMER I do not own Zoids or Transformers

New chapter

Tasha, Rusty, and Inferno climbed down from their Zoids and walked into the base. "Well, now where do we go??" Rusty asked, after they entered the corridor outside the hanger they were in.

"They said to follow the signs," was Tasha's answer.

The two girls and the Minicon walked deeper into the base they found several intersections and followed the directions on the signs; eventually they reached the command center, but the door was locked. Rusty banged on the door with her hand and yelled, "Hey let us in!!"

They heard a muffled, "Oh, sorry," from the other side of the door. Then the door opened. "Hi, you must be Tasha and Rusty," Crystal greeted Tasha and Rusty.

"And you must be Crystal. Thanks; another couple of minutes and those Sleepers would've had us," Tasha responded.

"You're welcome," Crystal said. Then she turned and began to introduce the others. "This is Tia," she said pointing out the young redhead. "And this is"----

"I'm Zeke," Zeke interrupted. Crystal's face turned red, and then she smiled as Tia hit Zeke over the head.

"Well it looks like he's under control," Rusty said.

Then Crystal shouted, "Oh, what a cute robot." She calmed down a little and asked, "Is he an Organoid??"

"No, he isn't," Rusty said, sounding amused. "Inferno is a Minicon; I blasted him off some robot dude with a cone head, but he makes my Blade Liger much stronger," she explained.

Well, another one outta the way…

Zorandor


	9. Bad timing

DISCLAIMER I do not own Zoids or Transformers

Oops I think this is becoming a crossover… oh well…

Girlfriend says, "You just noticed," in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

Back to story

"What do you mean he had a cone head??" Crystal asked curiously.

"He had wings, too. Plus, he said something about claiming this planet for the 'Glorious Decepticon Empire'," Rusty answered.

"Did you say Decpticon??" Zeke asked suddenly, then he said, "I always thought they were just an anime." "Here I'll show you my collection," Zeke said as he reached into his backpack.

The girls all looked horrified but Zeke didn't notice until Tia slapped his head again and said, "Put them away," in her most commanding tone. Surprisingly Zeke obeyed.

Tasha finally spoke up asking, "So, where were we all going before we got stuck here??"

"I was already here, remember," Tia stated.

"Well what were you doing here??" the other girls asked in perfect unison. Tia looked a bit uncomfortable at hereing this.

Turning a little bit red she finally answered, "I'm sorta a scavenger, there's a perfectly good set of Liger 0 armor in the hanger with my Wolf." "I think its the X set, with the shockblades," she elaborated.

"You know, it isn't just the armors, the Liger 0 is simply a superior Zoid," Zeke said sort of changing the subject. "It's certainly better than some old Konig Wolf," Zeke added. Tia hands suddenly became fists. "What'd I do??" Zeke asked as she lunged toward him.

Zeke ran for the hanger. He was glad she couldn't run faster than he could. Tia noticed that he was gonna get away, he was far enough ahead to get to his Liger before she could stop him. Zeke yelled for his liger to open its cockpit, he didn't notice that Tia's Wolf had bent its head down for her to get in. It growled suddenly as Tia explained why they were chasing Zeke's Liger. Zeke's liger heard the growl and glanced back, noticing that the normal yellow of the wolf Zold's eyes had changed to red. Then the Liger made a very fearful sounding whimper as he forced Zeke to activate the Jager Armor's ion boosters.

"What are you afraid of??" Zeke asked his zoid. The Liger just whimpered a bit more and kept running. "What do you mean I shouln't make fun of them this week??" he asked the terrified Zoid that was using the computers in the cockpit to print text onto the HUD. The Zoid printed a single sentence. "Wrong time of the month, how would you know??" he asked the big cat Zoid. Then he asked, "Them, you mean both of them?? Is that even possible for a Zoid?? Nevermind you would know."

Several minutes later.

"Well, the storm's letting up," Zeke said to his Liger.

The Liger printed, "Keep running," in red letters.

"Um, we can't Liger, the boosters are overheating without the rain to cool them," Zeke answered sounding a little worried. The Liger just whimpered.

See what happens to them later… **_HOLIDAYS ARE HECTIC_**

Zorandor


	10. Girl and Girl Wolf

DISCLAIMER I do not own Zoids or Transformers

Poor Zeke oh well its his – er – my fault; she really is like that though –

especially about my Transformers. I'll probably get hit for that comment.

On with the story

"I'm sorry!!!" Zeke shouted desperately into his comm system.

"Not sorry enough," Tia answered, "Not as sorry as you will be when I'm through with you."

The Jager's boosters finally gave out; the heat was just too much.

"Now I've got you!!" Tia shouted then she all but screamed, "Strike Laser Claw!!!"

The wolf leaped toward the overheated Liger, but just as it left the ground sparks shot from its front legs as the Laser Claw assemblies shorted out.

"No!!" Tia shouted as her Zoid hit the ground on the other side of the Liger without doing any damage.

Tia got out of her wolf and walked over to Zeke's Liger 0. The Zoid backed away nervously but it did let her approach.

"Zeke, you come down right now. I'll let you appologize but only if you admit that my Wolf is the equal of your Liger," Tia yelled up in the general direction of the Liger's cockpit.

"You promise you won't hurt me if I come down??" Zeke asked fearfully.

"Yes, now get down here you coward," Tia shouted back up to him.

Zeke slowly climbed down from his Zoid to face the irate girl he'd accidently insulted. "I'm down now," Zeke stated.

"Obviously," the girl answered sarcastically, "Now appologize."

"Okay, okay," Zeke said holding up his hands. "I'm sorry I said that about your Wolf, she's just as good as my Liger," Zeke said quickly.

"That's better," Tia said. "So, how'd figure out my wolf was a girl??" Tia asked then she added, "We were behind you the whole time."

"My Liger was trying to explain what I'd done to piss you off, he told me," Zeke answered slowly.

"And how much did your Liger tell you??" Tia asked with a wicked grin.

Zeke tried not to turn red but he couldn't help it. He finally answered her question by saying, "Enough."

Now Tia turned red. Then she asked, "Well how'd your liger know that??"

"Your wolf is in the same condition," Zeke answered still very red, "I think the Liger was actually geussing about you."

"My Zoid is having her period?!?!" Tia said sounding kinda shocked.

The Liger roared something just then and Zeke, glad for the excuse, quickly climbed into the cockpit to avoid embarrassing himself further.

Good place to stop I think. I thought that maybe some Zoids could be linked so closely to their pilots that they would share certain cycles.

I'll probably get beat for this chapter but oh well its not like she won't find some other reason to hit me at least this way I know what I did.

Zorandor

( a note from t-chan. gods i love it! except for the parts where he is making me look bad. i'm not that mean!!)


End file.
